Harry Potter and The Child of Miracle
by Renogami
Summary: What if Merlin Ambrosius and Morgan le Fey never died, but lived in Avalon? Casmir Avon Ambrosius knew little to nothing about his parents, only whatever history wrote down. All he knew was that Albus Dumbledore had found him, time-locked and all, before he was entrusted to the Weasleys by the man. Can he live up to his parent's legacy as two of the best wizard/witch ever known?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I recently started reading the Harry Potter books again, along with watching the movie again, and it inspired me to write about this. A what if Merlin and Morgan had a child fic, starring my latest OC, Casmir Avon Ambrosius. Well, hope you all like it, and please review so I know how to improve it. This is my first ever fanfic about concerning a book/movie series, so your thoughts help me a lot.**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter is the property of J.K. Rowling, I only own my character Casmir, and some slight changes I might make to the story.**

* * *

"Have any of you ever wondered if there is another side of our world out there, one that not all is familiar with?" A man spoke as he walked through a field of flowers. He stopped and smiled, as if greeting people not even there, his once black, now greying hair swaying in the wind, while his hazel eyes twinkled in mischief. Held in his hands is an infant boy, wrapped in brown cloth. "Well, let me be one of those who tells you that there is indeed a different side to our world. One that is filled with mystical creatures."

As if on cue, the roar of a dragon could be heard as one passed by in the clouds. A herd of unicorns galloped away, while a manticore laid at a rock.

"Of course, there is also the secret society of wizards and witches, hidden behind from the society of people." The man mused, laughing quietly to himself, playing with the infant in his arms, said baby giggling. "Ah, yes, the ministry of magic has surely change a lot over the years, wouldn't you say, young Casmir?"

"Bloody hell… Who are you talking to, old man?" A rather rude female voice spoke up from behind him. The man raised a brow and looked behind him, spotting a woman with silver hair, standing there with her arms crossed, her emerald eyes narrowed as she gazed at the man in contempt. "Have you gone mad over the years trapped here in this accursed land, Merlin?"

"Now, now, Morgana. Isn't this place where you always wished to go way back when?" The now named Merlin sighed, rubbing his temples.

"That was back then. Had I known that I would have to stay here in Avalon forever, trapped with you, of all wizards, then I wouldn't have wanted to stay here even if Arthur never gained the throne."

"Yes, well, who was it that decided to marry not too long ago the same man whom you wanted nothing to do with other than kill?" Merlin teased, showing one of his finger that had a ring wrapped on it, causing Morgana to splutter in denial. "Deny it all you want, love, but we're here for the remainder of our days, which might just be forever, considering where we are."

"Joy…" Morgana rolled her eyes, but went up to kiss her husband's cheek lovingly, before cooing at their giggling child. "How are you, sweetie?" The baby boy reached up and touched her outstretched finger, giggling all the same, causing Morgana to smile sweetly as she took him from her husband, holding him close to her bosom lovingly.

"If only you showed this side of you to your brother way back when, then we wouldn't have had to fight for so long." Merlin wished. "Then again, Casmir might not have been born."

"Shut up." Morgana sighed, looking at her child sadly as she gave him back to Merlin. "Are you sure we have to do this?"

Knowing what she meant, he sighed. "I'm afraid so, my love." He held the boy in one arm while he used his free hand to caress his wife's cheek, smiling as she leaned into it. "Only a few know that we are both still alive, and of those few, only one remains alive. Dumbledore had sent word that 'The-boy-who-lived' might need help sometime in the future, and what better way than asking it from the Prince of Enchanters?"

"But sadly, you—no, we, cannot leave this place…" Morgana held his hand sadly. "Only our son, who was born here, can leave and return as he so pleases."

"Which is why he is the only aid we can send to help Harry Potter in the challenges he will face." Merlin confirmed. "That Voldemort they are afraid of wouldn't be able to do anything against Casmir once has unlocked his full potential, what with him having both our powers within him."

"But still… We won't be able to even raise him, Merlin. Our baby boy will grow up never knowing who his parents were…" Morgana was close to tears, but Merlin stopped her by kissing her lips.

"I am saddened by this as well, love, but I know this must be done to ensure the safety of the world." Merlin smiled at her, holding their son in between them. "And he will not grow up without knowing us, I promise you that much. I made Dumbledore swear on it before I agreed."

"There is no changing that mind of yours when made up, I swear…" Morgana giggled, a sound Merlin had only found out a year prior, a sound which he soon fell in love with. "Well, as long as Casmir knows who we are and that we love him, I suppose I'll let this go… But if I find out he is mistreated, I swear I'll break out of here no matter what and kill the ones responsible."

"Trust me, my love, I will do the same…" Merlin chuckled, now walking towards a mirror that was rooted at the center of Avalon. "We are here."

"I'll miss you, my sweet, darling little boy…" Morgana smiled sadly at her son. "Remember to always be good, and no girls until you are at least twenty-five."

"While I wouldn't say no girls… Kidding, dear." Merlin smiled innocently to his scowling wife. "Just remember that we will always love you." He snapped his fingers as a wand appeared. "This wand is made from Sycamore wood with a unicorn hair core, 12" and slightly springy flexibility. I don't doubt that you'll find my old wand someday, but consider this a substitute until then. This ring, on the other hand." He snapped his fingers again, placing a strange ring with a blue jewel on his son's body. He gave out a smirk. "Well, you'll find out what it does someday."

They soon placed their son to the mirror, a portal activating as it took their baby away from them. Casmir hugged the wand tightly and opened his small eyes, the last thing he spotted were his parents waving at him with smiles.

* * *

 _ **1991**_

' _That is all that I remember about my parents, but even then, most of the words made no sense to me. Strange that an eleven year old boy remembers something from back when he was only a one year old, but I'm glad that I did.'_ A young boy at the age of eleven, with silver hair and emerald eyes, thought to himself as he sat straight on his bed. "It has been seven years since Professor Dumbledore revealed to me who my parents are, but I still find it hard to believe that I am the son of both Merlin Ambrosius and Morgana le Fay… Weird part is that they are considered to be eternal enemies here, and they were alive centuries ago…"

"And all I have to remember them are this ring and wand." Casmir Ambrosius sighed as he held onto the ring slipped onto a chain necklace, standing up to get dressed for the day, grabbing his wand from his stand as he does so. "They must have had a reason to keep me frozen in time until eleven years ago, and I know for fact that Professor Dumbledore knows why but won't tell me…"

THUMP-THUMP

"Casmir, are you ready yet?" the young voice of a girl said from behind the door. "You need to go soon, remember!?"

"I'll be down soon, Ginny!" He yelled as he grabbed all his toiletries. "And you should go wake up Ron instead! Father knows that dunderhead would sleep in."

"Okay!"

He smirked at the slightly menacing tone that Ginevra Weasley used when she responded. _"Ah, Ron, this is why I told you not to mess with her things."_

 _[AAHHHHHH!]_

" _That's what you get for touching my diary!"_

' _May whatever deity you pray to bless your soul, Ron, for hell hath no fury like a woman scorned. Or in this case, little sister.'_ Casmir mused as he put on his standard issued Hogwarts robes. Making sure everything else is accounted for, he nodded and took his luggage as he went downstairs.

"Morning, everyone."

"Good morning, Casmir." Molly Weasley greeted back with a smile as she set down the last set of plates for their breakfast. "Are you ready for your first day at Hogwarts?"

"Of course he is, mom!" Fred Weasley yelled excitedly, waving his hand while pointing to Casmir, whom had seated beside him. "Casmir here is going to be a Gryffindor, after all!"

"Imagine that…" George Weasley, Fred's twin, began. "Merlin and Morgana's son, the former known as the best wizard there is, along with being a Slytherin! But his son, wanting to make his own legend, became a Gryffindor, like Merlin's title's inheritor, our very own Professor Dumbledore! We'll be sure to win the house cup with that."

"I don't think that that's how it works, George." Casmir chuckled. "It'll all depend if my qualities are deemed to be Gryffindor worthy."

"Don't sell yourself short, Cas." Percy Weasley said, sitting diagonally from Casmir. "You've got the bravery any Gryffindor has. You'll fit right in, I'm sure."

"But my father was a Slytherin, if what the texts say are true." Casmir pointed out. "It would be more likely that I get placed there, or maybe even Ravenclaw…"

"Sorry I'm late!" Ronald Weasley yelled as he ran to the table, a giggling Ginny right behind him before they took their seats. Unlike Casmir, he was wearing his casual attire, the same with Ron's older brothers.

"Good to see the whole family up and about." Arthur Weasley, Molly's husband, grinned as he entered the house. "You kids ready?"

"We sure are, Uncle Arthur." Casmir was the one to reply, being the only one who hasn't started eating. "Though it's sad that Ginny can't come with us yet. I'll miss her Bat-Bogey Hexes."

"You say that because you've never been one of her victims." Ron quipped, getting a smirk from the boy sat across him. "Why she never does is beyond me."

"Casmir spoils me a lot, that's why." Ginny replied, eating another piece of bacon.

"You kids better hurry up. It's almost time to leave!" Molly's words brought them all back to eating, albeit at a faster pace.

* * *

 _ **(King's Cross Station)**_

"Platform nine and three quarters should be just around here…" Casmir muttered as they stopped in front of a barrier disguised as a column in between platforms 9 and ten. "Too bad there are too many muggles here, or else we could've entered already."

"Typical, packed full with muggles again!" Molly sighed, exasperated.

"They grew a lot more from last year, they have." George scratched the back of his head, looking at all the people surrounding them.

"Should I cast a Disillusionment Charm?" Casmir asked, already subtly raising his wand, beginning to light it up.

"Um, excuse me?" A meek voice stopped him as he hastily hid his wand, only to sigh in relief when he spotted the black haired boy with green eyes talking to them pushing his luggage with a caged owl on top. Casting a quick spell, he motioned for the elder Weasley siblings to get in, which they do so. "Can I ask how I can get to platform nine and three quarters?"

"That's simple. You just walk through this here barrier, you do." Ron said, pointing at the column that his brothers just left to. "I'm Ron Weasley, by the way."

"And I'm Casmir Ambrosius. Nice to meet you."

"I'm Harry Potter. And thanks for the help." Harry smiled at them, while the two boys along with Molly opened their eyes in surprise.

" _The_ Harry Potter?" Casmir asked, surprised. "Looks like the rumors about you entering Hogwarts this year wasn't a lie, after all."

"This is amazing! I can't believe that I just talked with _the_ Harry Potter!" Ron exclaimed, before getting bonked on the head by Casmir. "Ow!"

"Save the fangirling for later, Ron. We have got to go if we don't want to be late for the train!" He commanded, grabbing his luggage. Turning back to Harry, he gave him a nod. "Just follow us and do what we'll do, and you should get there just fine, Potter."

The last thing he heard before he crossed over was Ginny telling the Potter boy "Good luck."

* * *

 _ **(Time Skip)**_

The trio met up inside the train, just in time as it began moving. Luckily, they managed to find a free cabin, wherein they now sat and chatted about each other as to know more about their classmate/s. Ron and Harry did most of the talking, while Casmir sat near the window on the seat opposite the two while reading a book known as "Hogwarts: A History", entering the conversation whenever it concerns him or something he's curious about.

"He's a bit of a bookworm, you know." Ron said, pointing at his longtime friend's direction. "He's been studying like mad these past few weeks."

"Better to be prepared than to struggle later on, Ron." He quipped, not once looking up from his book. "Something I think you should be doing, considering you need help in spell pronunciation."

"Well, I have you to teach me that, now don't I?"

"Perhaps indulging you like I do to Ginny was the wrong course of action…" Casmir sighed, still reading his book.

Ron grinned, knowing he won this round.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"Well, Ron here has trouble pronouncing spells, and I correct him." He temporarily placed his book down on the floor, getting a curious look from Harry and an excited grin from Ron, grabbed his wand, and pointed it at his book. "Like so… Wingardium Leviosa."

The book began to float up, before Casmir grabbed it again, putting his wand away as he continued reading it. "Apparently, that's going to be one of the spells they'll teach us at Hogwarts. Pretty basic, don't you think?"

"Basic, he says!" Ron scoffed. "Don't listen to him, Harry. My brothers told that it's really hard to do on your first year, but Casmir here can do it no problem. Must be because he's Merlin's son."

"Merlin?" Harry tilted his head, confused.

"Otherwise known as the Prince of Enchanters, my father was pretty big a deal way back when." Casmir sighed. "He was the greatest wizard to have ever lived, followed soon by the esteemed Professor Dumbledore, both of whom were from Hogwarts. While the headmaster of Hogwarts came from Gryffindor, my father came from Slytherin, and when he graduated, he became part of King Arthur Pendragon's court, where he met my mother, Morgana le Fay." He spoke their names proudly, but deflated sadly at the next part. "I never met them, honestly. Professor Dumbledore only told me that he found me frozen in time somewhere as an infant, wherein he broke the spell to set me free, thus starting my aging process which had been withheld for centuries. All I know about my parents are their legends…"

"Really?" Harry asked again, bewildered.

"Casmir here is probably as famous as you are, Harry." Ron stated. "My mum and dad were so surprised when Albus Dumbledore himself announced to the whole wizarding community who he was. It caused quite the uproar, is what they told me, even more so when he was given to my family to take care of. We've been friends since we were babies, thanks to that."

"The Weasley family was kind enough to take care of me, despite them having already six children at the time, seven now, and with me, eight." Casmir mused. "You can only imagine what it's like, raising eight children at the same time."

At that time, a woman came over, pulling a trolley filled with sweets.

"Anything off the trolley, dears?" She asked them.

"No thanks…" Ron looked at all the sweets wistfully, but showed her his packed snacks. "I'm set."

Casmir sighed but smiled a bit, dropping his book again to look at his childhood friend. Shaking his head, he reached into his pockets and took out a small pouch filled with Galleons. "Is this enough for the whole cart?"

"And if it's not, I can add these to it?" Harry apparently had the same idea, producing his own set of Galleons, which the lady was happy to accept both, leaving the three boys with the entire cart of sweets at their disposal.

"What are you waiting for, Ron?" Casmir chuckled as he opened a candy bar, watching the gaping mouth of the ginger haired boy. "We certainly didn't buy these for ourselves, now did we, Harry?"

"Yep." The black haired boy replied, looking in wonder at a pack of every flavor jellybeans.

"Well, don't mind if I do." Ron grinned, grabbing a jerky-like candy.

"What does every flavor jellybeans mean?" Harry asked, placing one in his mouth.

"They mean every flavor." Ron explained, sitting comfortably as he chewed another candy jerky, his pet rat, Scabbers, eating its own candy set. "There's chocolate and peppermint…"

"Let's not forget that it also has spinach, liver, and tripe…" Casmir said in disgust, looking at the pack of jellybeans as if it offended him.

"My brother George swore he tasted bogey flavor last month."

At Ron's words, Harry spit out the jellybean he was chewing, before placing the whole pack away. Shaking his head, he grabbed a pentagon shaped container that said "Chocolate Frog" on the cover. "These aren't real frogs, are they?"

"No, they're just enchanted to move." Casmir replied, grabbing a chocolate bar. "It'd be gross if it were real frogs, though."

"Don't put that image in my head, Cas." Ron grumbled before turning to Harry. "Besides, it's the cards you really want. Each one has a famous witch or wizard on them."

Harry opened it, and the moment he saw the frog, it jumped towards the window, then was flown away when it jumped through a small opening.

"Shame, those were pretty tasty, too. But the little buggers tend to jump away to annoy you." Casmir shrugged. "Which card did you get, Harry?"

"I got… Albus Dumbledore."

"Nice. I got about six of him." Ron boasted.

Harry chuckled and looked back at his pentagon card, only to find Dumbledore gone from it. "Hey, where'd he go?"

"Well, you don't expect him to stay all the time, right?" Ron quipped with a smile. He then noticed Harry looking at his pet rat. "This is Scrabbers, by the way. Pathetic, isn't he?"

"Just a little bit." Harry agreed.

"Trust me, it can barely do anything aside from eat or run away." Casmir rolled his eyes. "If only Zera were allowed to be in the cabin, then you'd see what a majestic little critter she is."

"You mean your squirrel-dog pet? I'll admit that she is better than Scrabbers here." Ron admitted, an idea forming in his head. "Remember the spell Fred gave me to turn him yellow, Cas?"

"That was funny." Casmir chuckled. "Want to see it Harry?"

"Yeah."

Ron took his wand out, coughing to clear his voice. "Sun—"

"Sorry, but has any of you seen a toad? A boy named Neville lost it." A girl their age with bushy brown hair asked, standing outside their cabin.

"No." Ron shook his head, the other two agreeing with him.

"Are you doing magic?" The girl asked again, seeing the wand in Ron's hand. "Let's see them."

Ron cleared his throat again, and raised his wand, pointed at his pet rat. He muttered some weird incantation that Casmir snorted at, but instead of Scabbers turning yellow, it instead caused a mini spark that jolted the rat away from its food, inadvertently making a mess on the floor.

"Right, um, let me help clean that." Casmir brought his own wand out, pointing it at the mess. " _Scourgify_."

The mess disappeared instantly, making it look as if nothing had ever dirtied the floor before. The girl gave him a look of shock, while Ron and Harry looked at him in appreciation.

"Before we get to anything else, why don't we introduce ourselves, miss…?" Casmir asked, hiding his wand again in his robes, patting the seat beside him

"Hermione. Hermione Granger. And you must be Casmir Ambrosius, "The Child of Miracle", son of Merlin Ambrosius and Morgana le Fay, legendary wizard and witch, correct?" Noticing the boy's surprised look, she explained. "That ring you keep around your neck?"

"Ah, right…" Casmir chuckled nervously. "I forgot I wore that when the Daily Prophet managed to snap a picture of me. Anyway, do you know any good spells, Ms. Granger?"

"Hermione is fine, and yes, I do know some basic spells that works." Ron rolled his eyes at the pointed look sent his way by the girl. "Watch." She took a seat beside Casmir, took out her wand, and pointed it in Harry's face. With a flick, she muttered the incantation. " _Oculus Repero_."

Sparks flew to Harry's face, forcing him to take off his glasses, but was shocked that he could see better like when he wore them. Casmir nodded in respect at the way she executed the spell, while Ron was just openly gaping when Harry told him what happened.

"Better, isn't it?" There was a hint of smugness in her voice, but Hermione stopped once she noticed the scar on Harry's forehead. "Holy crickets, you're Harry Potter!" Then turning to Ron, realizing that she never got his name. "And, you are?"

"Ron Weasley." He replied, after swallowing his candy.

"A pleasure…" Hermione shook her head and turned back to the two boys. "Anyway, you two better change into your robes like Casmir here. We're getting close now." She stood up, but stopped when the boy whose name she mentioned motioned for her to wait.

"Can you tell me the name of the toad that's missing, please?" Giving him a confused look, she told him the name of the missing toad. Casmir merely brought out his wand and flicked it. " _Accio_ Trevor the toad."

With a poof, a toad appeared in his hands, which he then handed to Hermione. He winked at her shocked look, finding it funny, before hiding his wand again. "Please give my regards to that Neville fellow, and tell him to keep better watch of his pet."

He chuckled as he went back to reading his book, not at all minding the gawking Ron and Harry, and the gaping Hermione. The latter quickly left, leaving the two boys still looking at their companion in shock.

"Keep your mouths open like that, and you're bound to catch some flies." He joked, not even looking up at their faces as he flipped another page of his book.

It's good to be the descendant of an overpowered wizard and witch.

* * *

 _ **(Hogwarts)**_

After spending a train ride ad boat ride being questioned how he can do spells like that so easily, mostly coming from Harry as Ron had been used to it for all his life, and telling him some of them to help keep the boy who was withheld from the wizarding world for eleven years partially up to date with what most wizards their age knew, they now find themselves walking towards the dining pavilion in Hogwarts, where they spotted multiple people wearing the robes of each of the four houses; Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. All of them were heading the same way they were, before tey all settled into their respective house's table.

Oh, and they were being led by the man who had given them their acceptance letter; Rubeus Hagrid, a giant of a man with black burly hair and beard. He soon left them in the door leading to the pavilion, where a snotty nosed brat, at least to Casmir, came and introduced himself as Draco Malfoy and tried to convince Harry to join him and his group, but not before berating Ron.

"I think I can tell the wrong sort myself, thanks." Harry replied.

"He has good sense, don't you think, Malfoy? He can tell when someone's being a bugger." Casmir quipped, giving out a smirk when the boy turned to him with a scowl.

"And who are you? Probably another muggle-born judging by how you look." Malfoy growled back.

If possible, Casmir's smirk grew wider, glancing back to Ron and giving him a wink. Turning back to Malfoy, he bowed mockingly. "My name is Casmir Avon Ambrosius, son of Merlin Ambrosius and Morgana le Fay, otherwise known as "The Child of Miracle". I would usually say nice to meet you, Mr. Malfoy, but I think the ship for that has already sailed."

The information had a great effect as everyone suddenly began whispering about him, and Malfoy's paling face made it all the better for him. Looking back, he gave a thumbs up to a grinning Ron and snickering Harry.

It was at that point that Draco Malfoy remembered his father's words about befriending the young Ambrosius due to the amount of influence they'd have if he was on their side, only to find out that that same boy is currently giving him a shite eating grin. It was bad enough that the Potter boy rejected him.

"Eh-hem." All talks stopped at the cough as Minerva McGonagall stepped in with a stern look, before it softened up. "We're ready for you now. Follow me."

Everyone followed, but glances were still thrown towards the trio of friends. Harry for being known as the "Boy who lived", Casmir as "The Child of Miracle", and Ron for being close to both people who could very well change the entire wizarding world, what with one surviving You-Know-Who, and the other being the legacy of two of the strongest wizards and witches there ever was.

As they walked towards the pavilion, Hermione, who was behind the trio, began to talk about how the ceiling was bewitched to look like the night sky. Soon, they reached the forefront as everyone kept their eyes on the possible new recruits, while Ms. McGonagall walked ahead and told them to wait there, every first year eyeing the dusty old hat sat on a stool chair before they focused their attention on the rest of the professors and Albus Dumbledore himself.

"I have a few start of term notices I wish to announce." Albus began after Minerva introduced him. "First years, take not that the Dark Forest is strictly forbidden to all students." He then gestured to a man scowling, while a cat was resting at his feet. "Also, our caretaker, Mr. Filch, has asked me to remind you that our third floor corridor, on the right hand side, is out of bounds, to everyone who doesn't want to die a most painful death. Thanks you."

The new students all looked a bit disgruntled, but the sorting continued anyway. "Now when I call your name, you shall come forth, I shall place the Sorting Hat on your head," gesturing to the dusty old hat, "and you will be sorted into your houses."

"Casmir Ambrosius."

Of course he'd be called first of all people… Casmir sighed as he stepped forward, feeling everyone's stare as every house waited on baited breath at which house he'd be put in. After all, his father was a well-known Slytherin, so that particular house was confident that they'd get him, but the other houses held hope that he' get sorted into theirs.

Once the hat was placed on him, he began to contemplate what would happen.

"It has been quite a while since I last felt someone of your blood here." A voice came from the hat, causing Casmir to stare at it as it spoke with a mouth. "Yes, the last one was your Father, before he died all those centuries ago, and now you're here."

"Do you know anything about my father?"

"He was cunning, reason why he was placed in Slytherin, after all, but he had the wisdom to be a Ravenclaw, courage like a Gryffindor, and loyalty like a Hufflepuff. That man was quite the enigma." The hat replied to his question, getting a twinkle in the boy's eyes. "You'd be surprised at the amount of mischief he'd gotten into back in his days."

' _At least I know where I got my mischief from.'_ Casmir let out a snicker, getting raised brows from everyone.

"I'd say to put you in Slytherin since that's where your father was put in, but I think you've already made your choice." The hat stated, grunting in agreement.

"Yes, so if possible…"

"You've got the qualities, just like Merlin, just with more bravery than anything else… Yes, you'd definitely fit right in there."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Casmir smiled, shrugging at the stunned look from the Slytherin table, while the house he'd been assigned to cheered loudly. One of them even stood up and yelled, "HAH! WE GOT MERLIN'S SON!"

"Hermione Granger."

He walked towards them as they gave him pats on the back and wide smiles. They sat him down quickly as he waved at his two friends, watching with interest as Hermione Granger was called up next. The girl showed great spell work earlier on the train, after all.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

His house once again went into loud cheers as another addition was added, though not as loud as it did with him, but still loud. He grinned and shook hands with the girl who sat next to him.

"Looks like we'll be in the same house, Hermione." He started. "I look forward to working with you."

"As am I." She replied back cordially with a smile.

"Draco Malfoy." Professor McGonagall voice made Casmir look at the Malfoy with a glare, still peeved at the way he talked to his friend.

"SLYTHERIN!" The hat didn't even touch him before yelling out his assigned house. The Slytherin table was still stump on the Ambrosius heir being in Gryffindor of all houses, but congratulated their new member nonetheless.

"Susan Bones." A lightly pudgy girl came up the stage. It took a few seconds for the hat to decide, but then yelled "HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Blaise Zabini."

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Neville Longbottom."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Daphne Greengrass."

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Pansy Parkinson."

"SLYTHERIN."

"Ron Weasley."

Ron stiffened at his name being called as he stepped forward and sat on the chair, the hat being placed on him. Looking at the Gryffindor table, he saw his brothers Fred, and George smile at him, the twins giving a thumbs up, while opposite them, he spotted Casmir doing the same.

"Hah! Another Weasley." Ron yelped at the loud voice. "I know just what to do with you…"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Ron breathed a sigh of relief as he stood up and walked to his house's table, sitting across from Casmir, while beside him was the Granger girl.

"Harry Potter."

Much like what happened with Casmir earlier, the entire hall became silent as Harry's turn came up. Considering the stories behind him being the one who defeated You-Know-Who when he was just an infant, the idea of him being in any of their houses sounded too good. Gryffindor already had Merlin's son, so if they get Potter as well, then their chances of winning the house cup are high.

"Hmm… Difficult, very difficult…" Th hat began once it was placed on Harry's head. "Plenty of courage, I see… Not a bad mind, either… There's talent, oh yes… And a thirst, to prove yourself… But where to put you?"

"Not Slytherin… Not Slytherin…" Harry prayed.

"Not Slytherin, eh? Are you sure?" the hat questioned. "You could be great, you know. It's all here, in your head. And Slytherin will help you on the way to greatness, yes I've got no doubt about that. No?" The hat asked again when Harry began to say please to it. "Well, if you're sure… Better be…"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"YES! WE GOT MERLIN'S SON AND THE POTTER!" The same Gryffindor who yelled earlier screamed, getting hoots and cheer from the entire table as Harry came over to them. Ron, Hermione and Casmir were clapping along with big grins, while some of the older students patted him on the back.

CLING-CLING

"You're attention, please." At Minerva's voice, the entire place quieted down.

Dumbledore stood up and spread his arms. "Let the feast, begin."

Food suddenly appeared on each of the table, and Casmir, Harry and Ron couldn't help but drool as they stared at all the food, while Hermione rolled her eyes at them. _'Boys.'_

"Hey, Percy…"

"Yeah?" Percy Weasley turned to look towards Harry, who he was seated beside, while next to Harry was Casmir.

"Who's that teacher talking with Professor Quirrell?" He pointed to the black haired man in front.

"Oh, him. He's Professor Snape, Head of Slytherin, and the potions professor. But everyone knows that it's the Dark Arts he's really interested in. He's been after Quirell's position for years."

' _Dark Arts? Why would he be interested in that?'_ Casmir thought, having overheard the conversation. _'Interesting…'_

"AH!"

Harry, Casmir, and Hermione turned to look at te one who yelled, which just so happened to be Ron. They blinked in shock when they found out why.

"A lot of muggles would freak if they ever find out ghosts were actually real." Casmir joked as the head of a spectral ma popped out from the table, phasing through it. "Maybe it'd be something like those Ghostbusters films they have, ey?"

"You know about them?" Hermione asked, bewildered.

"Just because I'm a pure-blood, doesn't mean I follow the usual trend they have. I happen to be a fan of the muggle way of life." Casmir defended, watching as more ghosts filled the room. "Besides, my father's wish, from what I've read, is to someday make it so that wizards and muggles will help each other."

Hermione looked at him with a raised brow, same with Harry and even Ron, once he's gotten over the fact that the ghost was actually "Nearly Headless Nick", though Harry was more confusion since he's new to the whole wizarding world, and Ron because he's used to it. Hermione was more interest by what he said about his father.

* * *

 _ **(Time-Skip)**_

After the feast, they were all filed outside according to their dorms as some of the House's prefects led them to their sleeping quarters. The Gryffindor first years were currently being led by Percy himself. They passed by a flight of stairs that changed directions, receiving a warning again not to use it to head to the third corridor on the right, before they reached the Gryffindor common room once Percy gave the password to a woman in a painting, telling them to remember it.

"Right then, for your dormitories; boys are upstairs down to your left, girls, the same, to your right." Percy explained once they were all in. "You'll find that all your belongings have already been brought up."

They all bade each other goodnight as the boys and girls separated to their respective dorms, each of them hastily changing into their sleeping attire, eager to sleep so they won't be late tomorrow.

"Well, looks like the three of us are here together." Casmir quipped as he laid down on his bed after freshening up for the night. "Wicked that we get to share the same house, huh, Ron"

"Yeah…*yawn*… Wake me up tomorrow, Cas…" Ron asked, getting an amused nod from said boy as he fell asleep almost immediately. Rolling his eyes, he bade goodnight to Harry before hiding himself under the cover, casting a disillusionment charm as he rolled out of bed without a sound.

" _Reflecto Miragus_." He muttered quickly, creating a mirage of himself in place of him on the bed as he sneaked out the dorm to the common room. Checking the room for wards, he flicked his wand again, reappearing as a notebook appearing in his hands, before he opened it and placed a small check on a box that had his mirage spell written on it, while also writing more details in it. _'That's another spell down for my self-created spells, now that I know it works properly, if the blanket not phasing through the body was anything to go by. Now instead of making a new spell, I think I'll practice apparition for a while…'_

With that said, he vanished again in a swirl, not to be seen till morning. Not that anyone would even noticed he disappeared.

Except Albus Dumbledore, of course.

* * *

 **AN: And I'll stop there for the first chapter. So, how was it? Good, bad, needs improvement?**

 **Well, anyway... I'll just be stating that Casmir will be playing a major role in Harry's development, kinda like a teacher to him in terms of spells. Of course, I'll be pairing him to someone, and that someone's leaning to be Hermione, or maybe Ginny? I'll have to see where I'm going with this first, but there will be a pairing for each of the three boys.**

 **That's pretty much all i want to say for now, so see ya!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: And here is the second chapter of "Harry Potter and The Child of Miracle"! It took a while to finish this chapter, since I had to wait till I get my copy of the movies to remember what happened, since the book was using for reference belonged to a friend, haha~! I'm still looking for the complete book series, so hopefully I find one soon!**

 **TheLoneSoldier999 – Hermione, huh? Interesting. True, I do agree that Ron had been mistreating her a lot of times in the series, which is why I somehow can't understand how they got together in the end? Good choice, though, so I'll think about it for now. It is only year one, after all.**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter is the property of J.K. Rowling, I only own my character Casmir, and some slight changes I might make to the story**

* * *

Today was the first day of classes, and the first class the First Year Gryffindors had to take was Transfiguration classes by Professor McGonagall, while the House with them was Slytherin. When Casmir got back earlier today, he was already on his way to class after he went back to the dorms to dispel his mirage. He debated waking Ron and Harry, but shrugged and let them wake up on their own.

Opening the door, he found no one there except a cat.

"Good morning Professor McGonagall." He bowed, taking his seat near the front of the class, watching as the cat turned back into his teacher.

"You are quite early, Mr. Ambrosius." Minerva began, looking at the boy with interest as he got out his quill and book for note taking. "Classes doesn't start for another thirty minutes."

"I'm an early riser, ma'am."

"Certainly."

OPEN

They both turned to look at the door, spotting Hermione, followed closely by a couple of other early risers. He recognized one of them to be Malfoy, who made it a point to avoid eye contact with him. _'Got to both love and hate my fame, I suppose.'_

"Morning Hermione." He greeted his fellow Gryffindor, who he beckoned to sit with him for chat.

"Good morning, Casmir. I'm surprised you're here already." Hermione said once she sat down. "What time did you get here?"

"I actually just got here myself." He replied. "Woke up early like I usually do, then headed down here after."

"What about breakfast? You weren't there at the dining hall earlier." Hermione states. "Actually, neither were Harry and Ron."

"Last I checked, those two were still asleep. And I skipped breakfast today, didn't feel like eating." He shrugged, lying. _'Can't really tell her that I had breakfast in Down Town London, now could I?'_ She accepted his answer, bringing out her own quill and book.

Conversation stopped between them as they patiently waited for the rest of the students to arrive and lecture's to start. Hermione had taken to reading their "A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch" book, while Casmir began quietly memorizing the wand movement using his own book, along with another notebook.

Soon enough, all the students, except for two certain Gryffindors, have arrived, and their class begun. Minerva gave them the instruction to jot down notes about turning a desk into a pig for they were going to do it later on before classes ended.

' _Practical work on the first day? Wicked.'_ Casmir grinned as he sped up the process in learning everything about the spell, wanting to get it right on the first try.

Twenty minutes into the lesson, Ron and Harry came running into the classroom, thinking that their teacher wasn't there since only a cat sat at the desk. Malfoy smirked at them, Hermione rolled her eyes before getting back to her note taking, while Casmir chuckled, practicing his wand motions with his fingers at that point.

"Looks like the Professor isn't here yet. We're in luck." Ron sighed in relief, Harry agreeing with him. "Can you imagine the look on McGonagall's face if we were late?"

It was at that moment that Minerva revealed herself by jumping off the desk and returning to her human form. She gave the two boys a strict glare.

"That was bloody brilliant." Ron awed.

"Thank you for the assessment, Mr. Weasley. Perhaps it would be more useful if I transfigure you or Mr. Potter into a pocket watch. That way, one of you can be on time." Minerva said in a strict voice.

"We got lost…" Harry tried to say.

"Then perhaps a map." Minerva added. "I trust neither of you will have trouble looking for your seats?" She then turned away from them and went back to her desk. "Get started on jotting down notes on transfiguring a desk into a pig, you will be trying it out later."

[Yes, Professor McGonagall…]

The two boys sat on the empty desk beside Hermione, spotting Casmir as they do so. He gave them a wave while also trying to keep his snickering under control. Ron gave him a glare that mostly said 'Why didn't you wake us up?'

'Because I found it funny.' He worded back, getting glare from both him and Harry.

* * *

"Alright class, we will now begin transfiguring your desk into a pig. Do your best, and know that even if you don't get it right on your first try, that is no need to be discouraged." Minerva said once they were forty minutes into the lecture since the boys came in.

One by one, the students began trying out the spell. Most ended in failure, or in a semi-transfiguration state, with Minerva turning them back for their seatmates to try it. The boy named Neville Longbottom, whom Casmir remembered as the one who lost the toad Trevor back on the train, tried the spell, but only changed the feet as the table began walking away, had Minerva not turned it back to normal. Ron managed to make the pig's head and feet, with Harry doing the same. Malfoy kept growling as the spell did nothing to his desk, while Hermione was by far the most successful. The only problem was that it was missing a head, and two of the feet were still desk legs.

Once Minerva turned it back to a regular desk, it was now Casmir's turn to transfigure it. He waved his wand in the same manner the books explained and zapped the table, but unlike the others, this time it turned into a complete pig. Ignoring the surprised yells of the other students, he kept his attention to his teacher.

"A complete transfiguration… Well done, Mr. Ambrosius., not many can say they've completed this task on their first try." There was a twinkle in her eyes as she gave him a proud smile. "15 points to Gryffindor. Keep up the good work, Mr. Ambrosius."

His fellow Gryffindors cheered at the points, giving him thumbs up and smiles. Meanwhile, the Slytherins gave him the stink eye, and some were even booing him. Beside him, Hermione looked at him in shock, same with Harry, while Ron sent him a knowing grin. Classes continued on with no problems until they were dismissed. Minerva asked him to stay for a bit, while his friends decided to wait for him outside.

"I must say, I have never seen a first year accomplish what you did, Mr. Ambrosius, even some of those in the higher years couldn't do what you did today." She praised him again, getting a grin from the silver head. "Has anyone ever taught you this before?"

"No, ma'am. I just followed the instructions on the book." He denied, showing her the book, then the notebook he had earlier. "I also compared it with some notes I took about transfiguration a while back, and found out that to do a complete transfiguration on an object, you need to apply the correct amount of magic, or else the spell will either fail, or turn into a combination. I suspect that that is what happened to the others."

Minerva nodded to his assumption with a smile before sending him off to his next class. Walking outside, he spotted Harry and Ron waiting for him, along with, surprisingly, Hermione.

"How did you do that?" The only girl asked him as they walked to their next class; Potions, with Slytherin again.

Joy.

"Using past researches, the book required of us, and the amount of magic output I placed in the spell." He listed off, counting it with his fingers.

"The amount of magic?" Harry asked.

"That's right." Casmir nodded. "It's important to know how much you put into a spell, or else there is a chance for it to either not work if too less, implode if too much, give a different result, or become a different spell altogether."

"So what you're saying is that, the amount of magic poured into a spell gives different results?" Hermione asked for confirmation.

"Not for all spells, but yes, that's the gist of it." He confirmed, getting a nod.

"… Okay, I've lived with him for all my life, and I didn't get a bloody thing from it." Ron finally speaks, confused. Harry himself looked like his head was trying to take it all in, but failing. "How did you understand all that?"

"I'll give you a brief rundown later, Ron. But for now, we have Potions class." Casmir said as they reached their next classroom.

Heading inside, they found that the teacher wasn't there yet, so they hastily took a free seat. Harry sat at the front, with Hermione beside him, while Ron and Casmir sat behind them. Some Slytherin students still sent Casmir glares every now and then, but the boy opted to ignore them in favor of reading his potions book.

BANG

Every student jumped at the loud opening of the door as Serverus Snape entered the room at a brisk pace, his mouth set in a scowl.

"There will be no foolish wand-waving, or silly incantations in this class." His voice was deep as he went to the front. "As such, I don't expect many of you to appreciate the subtle science and exact art that is potion-making. However, for those, select, few, who possess the predisposition…" He wrapped his robes over himself, making him more intimidating. "I can teach you to bewitch the mind, and ensnare the senses… I can tell you how to bottle fame, brew glory, and even put a stopper in death." His eyes made a quick sweep of the students, stopping at one Harry Potter that was currently writing down what he said. "But then again, some of you may have come to Hogwarts with abilities so formidable, that you feel confident enough, to not, pay, attention."

Harry continued on, unaware that Serverus was pointing him out, until Hermione nudged him and he finally looked at his professor, whose scowl seemed to have only grown bigger.

"Mr. Potter…" Serverus all but growled out, walking slightly closer. Ron and Casmir looked at each other, slightly worried. "One of our new…celebrities." Harry raised a brow. "Tell me, what would I get if I added powdered root of Asphodel to an infusion of Wormwood?"

Hermione raised her hand, knowing the answer, but he ignored her in favor of glaring at Potter.

"You don't know?" Serverus asked again, getting a shake of head from him. "Let's change the question then. Where, Mr. Potter, would you look if I asked you to find me a Bezoar?"

He ignored, again, the girl raising her hand in favor of keeping Harry in the spotlight.

"I-I don't know, sir…"

"And what is the difference between Monkshood and Wolfsbane?" He asked again, near smirking. The girl still raised her hand, but still ignored.

"I don't know, sir…"

"Pity. Clearly fame, isn't everything, now is it, Mr. Potter." He snapped, Malfoy smirking at the Potter-boy's humiliation, but then turned his attention to the, 'other' celebrity. "Can you answer all those questions I just asked, Mr. Ambrosius? Surely a child of _Merlin_ can answer them?"

Casmir had to hold himself back from glaring at the clear provocation at his professor's words, opting instead to answer. "Yes sir. Adding powdered root of Asphodel to an infusion of Wormwood creates a powerful potion known as "Drought of Living Death", Bezoar is taken from the stomach of a goat and is used as antidote for most poisons, and Monkshood and Wolfsbane are the same plant, also known as Aconite. Is that all, sir?"

"… Correct." Serverus grounded out, hesitant to admit it. Casmir let out a hidden smirk. "5 points from Gryffindor for your cheek, Mr. Ambrosius. The rest of you, write the explanations down given by him."

He widened his eyes and was about to rebut, but held himself back. Some of his housemates were casting him worried glances, as if to say 'don't do it', and _Professor_ Snape was waiting for it. _'Don't fall for the bait, Casmir… You're better than this…'_

Put off that he didn't take the bait, Serverus moved on with the lesson.

* * *

 _ **(Time-Skip)**_

"That bloody professor…!" Casmir growled out, angrily stuffing his face with all the food he could take. They were all currently having lunch, the silver haired boy having been hate-eating ever since they got here. Not even a spell gone wrong made him snap out of it.

"He'll be like that for the next hour, most likely." Ron mused, sitting across from the boy in question. Beside him was Harry, while beside the angry Gryffindor sat Hermione, who was looking at her seatmate with a raised brow. "Can't remember the last time someone called his knowledge cheek. Usually they call it brilliant."

"I agree with Casmir on this one." Harry frowned, his own feelings concerning the Head of Slytherin coming out.

"MAILS' HERE!" A student yelled as a flock of owls came from an opening above them. That was enough to snap Casmir out of it as his own mail landed in front of him, one them being a letter the Ministry of Magic, making him frown. While a few distance away from them, a boy received a small, crystal ball that is later revealed to be a remembrall, which currently had red smoke in it.

Skimming over it, he let out a sigh. _'Looks like they want me to make another spell… Like I'll ever make one for those braggarts again, especially after they tried to steal one of my spells.'_

"You make spells?" Hermione asked him, leaning sideward to take a peek. "What kind?"

"You do know reading someone else's mail is considered an invasion of privacy, right?" He joked. "And yes, I do. Nothing special, really, just some spells that most people can make."

"Most people being you." Ron quipped, earning a glare from him, making him turn back to his own mail.

"You mind if I borrow this?" Harry asked, pointing to the new edition of the "Daily Prophet". Ron let him.

"But the Ministry of Magic is asking you, specifically, to make them." The girl persisted. "They must be special."

"Them again, Cas? I thought Dad asked them to stop bugging you about that since last time." Ron raised a brow.

"Apparently they don't take no for an answer." He sighed again, crumpling the paper, pointed his wand at it, then he burnt it. Turning to the girl, he slightly narrowed his eyes. "And about if my spells are special, that depends. Seeing as you are my friend, I don't mind showing you some of them, but you'll have to promise me to never reveal them. I'm quite, secretive, when it comes to my spells."

Hermione's eyes widened. "F-Friend?" She asked, as if the word sounded foreign.

"We are, aren't we? I mean, you do hang around us, not that I mind it, of course. And we do talk to you the most out of everyone in and out of our house and year." Casmir listed off. "Not only that, but I happen to enjoy having someone to talk to when it involves intellectual stuff. Harry is pretty new to these things, and Ron is…well, he's Ron."

"Hey!"

"If you don't feel the same, then would acquaintance be more accurate a term?" He asked her, ignoring Ron's indignant yell.

"N-No, it's fine."

"Friend it is then." He smiled, patting her back. "Now about keeping those spells of mine secret…" She gave him a nod, making his smile even wider. "Great! I'll lend my spell book to you later."

"Hey guys, look at this." They all turned towards the boy who lived as he pointed at the front of the newspaper. "Gringotts was broken into. According to here, Vault 713 had suffered an attempted brake in. The date is the 31st of July, 1991. The goblins there say that there wasn't anything stolen. The weird thing is, that was the same Vault Hagrid and I went to, and he took out something that same day. It was the only thing in there…"

The four looked at each as the same idea entered their minds. Putting together the connections, they made one conclusion.

Someone was after what's inside the vault, and the thing they were after is now here in Hogwarts.

' _This is really peculiar… No one in their right mind would ever think to try and steal from Goblins of all creatures.'_ Casmir thought, wondering what exactly was inside that vault.

* * *

 **AN: And that's all he wrote! Not much to say this time, except sorry that it's shorter than the last one! Updates will be slow, but that's because midterms are almost up :(**

 **See ya all next time!**


End file.
